YuruYuri: The Girl From Outer Space!
by KeepLovingStars
Summary: <html><head></head>A new girl enters the life of the Amusement Club, from falling from the sky? And she says she's an alien? Oh how much this would be fun for them!</html>
1. Chapter 1

"Oh god oh god! How do you drive!?" A light purple haired girl screamed as she wore white robes with gimd trimmings on it, also a hat that seemed to be too big on her. Currently, she was screaming and running I'm circles as her spaceship was going out of control. "OK...calm down... If I remember correctly... There was an emergency button right... Here!" She yelled as she pressed a purple button happily, but only to teleport in a random world.

"Well cripes!" She said as she fell from the sky. "Iyaaa! This wasn't how I imagined my drivers test to goooooo!" She flew at high-speed towards the ground, or more better, a tea house in a school.

* * *

><p>"Haaah...school is so boring!" Said a blonde girl, Kyoko as she was lazily walking to the Amusement Clubs meeting place.<p>

"Then why do you go?" Yui, a short raven haired girl said to her friend.

"I only come see Chinatsu-chan!"

"And yet she doesn't want to see you."

"Ah! Your so mean-"

"Yui-senpai! The teahouse has a hole in it!" Chinatsu shouted as her light purple hair that were tied in small pigtails, bounces up and down.

"Noo! The teahouse!" Kyoko screamed in agony as both she and Yui ran towards the teahouse and looked at the giant hole on the roof.

"Maybe a giant man stepped on it?" Kyoko asked her opinion as her mind made an image of it. Her imagination was pulled short by Yui hitting her head.

"Or maybe it's crumbling down." Yui told her.

"C-crumbling!? Gasp! My comic and Manga!" Kyoko shouted in horror as she ran inside the teahouse without any danger.

"Kyoko! Haaah...let's follow her.." Yui mumbled as she walked over debris and entered the teahouse with Chinatsu. Quickly looking around, she saw that the kitchen area was alright but not the place they usually met in. "Kyoko? Where is that idiot." Yui said as she walked over a large piece of debris and found Kyoko, looking over a robed girl.

"Who's this?" Yui asked, wondering why this girl was sleeping on a pile of cement and wood.

"Ahhh..I don't know?" Kyoko answered a she hit herself on the and winked at Yui.

"Idiot." Yui mumbled. She crouched and began to poke the girl on the face. "Oi, your going to get hurt if you stay here."

* * *

><p>'Ugh...wasn't the most perfect landing ever but...better than nothing!' The light purple haired girl, IP, thought.<p>

"Oi, your going to get hurt if you stay here." Said someone outside her consciousness. 'Ouch! What!? Are they poking me?' IP thought. She scrunched her face and opened one of her eyes, her body still sore from landing on the house. She first noticed a short raven haired girl right in front of her face, and the first thing IP did?

"IP Melee Attack!" IP shouted as she thought she was in danger and headbutt Yui with her forehead, but hurting her and Yui at the same time. "Owww..." IP moaned as she held a swelling forehead, as did Yui.

"Oo! Me next! Me nex-"

"IP Kick!" IP shouted again an attack, kicking Kyoko in the knee. 'Ehh...now that I notice, their not dangerous at all...' IP thought as she stared at Yui and Kyoko who were in pain, only Kyoko was happy.

"P-please don't hurt me momster-san..." Chinatsu nervously said she backed away. 'M-monster!?' IP shouted in her mind as she was not a monster but a alien. 'Mother and father in the sky...I've been called a monster...' IP depressingly said as she now stood outside the teahouse, crouching on the dirt ground and drawing circles.

"So your name is...IP?" Chinatsu asked as she stayed close to her senpai.

"That's right! IP is here to take care of the universe!" IP said as she made a kung-fu like pose.

"And you said you were an alien?" Yui asked as she tried to get Chinatsu off her.

"Yep!"

"Sugoi!" A new voice said behind her. IP thinking that she was in danger, quickly turned around and yelled a move.

"IP Uppercut!" IP uppercut the person behind her, only to be revealed as Akari, the 'invisible person' of the group.

"A-akari!?" The three girls shouted as they went to the unconscious red head on the floor.

"Uhh...did IP do something wrong?"

* * *

><p>"IP is sorry!" IP apologized as she was on the floor, bowing at Akari.<p>

"A-ah its okay! Really."

"No! IP will accept consequence! Punishment of bricks!" IP said as random bricks appeared out of nowhere and landed on her back.

"Stop! I said its fine!" Akari shouted, pushing the bricks off. IP popped her back and stood up as she stared up...at the girls...IP not happy!

"You sure?" IP asked.

"Yeah..." Akari said as she sweatdropped, but was greatful that someone gave her attention.

"Then IP happy!" IP shouted as she jumped in the air, making the girls pale. 'S-she's got bigger boobs than Himawari!'

"IP will now sleep!" IP randomly found a place to nap in the ground, and instantly fell asleep.

"Oi! Don't do it out in the open!" Yui shouted at her. IP got off the ground and pouted unhappily. She crossed her arms over her chest and began to rant.

"Its not IP's fault for this world to have such bad beds!"

"That ain't even a bed!"

"Then what is it?"

"Its a dirt ground." Chinatsu answered.

"Dirt?..."

All four girls facepalmed. This was going to be the worst tutoring in the world...but IP was ready to learn!


	2. Chapter 2: IP Goes To School!

"Alright IP I'm going to school. You stay here and don't cause trouble." Yui told IP who was sitting on the floor of Yui's apartment room.

"IP will follow those orders!" IP shouted happily as she saluted to Yui. Yui nodded and walked out her house, locking the door as precaution of IP following her. IP, hearing the door click, looked around the apartment she was staying in and sighed boredly. "IP bored..." IP muttered. Pulling back her sleeve, she stared in her arm a large mechanical bracelet that reached her upper arm. Tons of unknown buttons and visors were plastered on it, colors flashing on and off. 'Hmm...aha! Thank god I put a Teleporting Chip on Yui.' IP thought as she pressed numerous buttons.

"Okay! IP Teleport!" And in a flash, IP disappeared from the apartment room as if she was never there in the first place.

* * *

><p>"Hello Yui!" Kyoko greeted Yui as she entered the classroom. Yui nodded at Kyoko, not in the mood for Hello's. "Eh!? No hi?"<p>

"Haaah...hi Kyoko." Yui said as she sat on a desk, waiting for the teacher.

"So how's IP-chan? Is she okay? Fed!?" Kyoko asked as she was interested in the purple haired alien.

"She's fine. I left her in my hous-" Yui was cut off as someone randomly appeared on top of her desk, landing on it.

"Ooo! So this is school!" IP awed out as everyone in the class was in shock as they saw a random girl appear out of nowhere.

"IP-chan!" Kyoko happily said as she tackled IP to the ground.

"Ouch!" IP exclaimed as she was forcefully brought to the ground by a excited Kyoko. Laying on the floor, IP stared wide at Kyoko's blue eyes.

"IP...please wear this and this!" Kyoko happily shouted as she showed Mirakurin outfits in her hand, which surprisingly appeared from the air.

"Eh...HEY IP DON'T LIKE THIS!"

"HAHA! ANOTHER MIRAKURIN!"

"Toshino Kyok-" A dark purple girl shouted as she entered the class room, but stopped as she saw something that made her pale and almost pass out. On the classroom floor, IP who had her robe off, wearing only her underwear, had a Mirakurin outfit that was barely being put on her by Kyoko, who was holding down a scared and shivering IP.

"IP...ESCAPE!" IP shouted as she quickly pressed buttons on her bracelet, switching with the dark purple haired girl, also known as Ayano.

The sight...was tremendous and terrifying for one person...

* * *

><p><em>"Hello this is your local news! Today, a highschool girl was almost in a near death state as a huge amount of blood was released from her nose. Doctors say it's a miracle she survived, and her statement? 'Best day...ever'!"<em>


End file.
